clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
IcePod
The icePod, or iPeng in several areas, is a portable media player that was desinged and marketed by Peach. It was launched in June 2005 in South Pole City. The first product line-up included the icePod Shake, icePod Sphere, icePod Retro, icePod Original and the icePod Tap. The icePod has relations with the icePhone, which. to some penguins, is an icePod Tap with extra features. The icePod is the most successful media player in the whole of Antarctica, raising the equivelent of 6 trillion coins yearly. iceTunes was launched alongside the icePod and serves as a shop for songs and applications. This is also the case with the icePhone, and other companies that sell such media players are copying iceTunes. iceTunes was so popular that they even sold an 'icePod Tunes' for a limited period of time, allowing penguins to download at least ten songs for free. Variations of the icePod There are five variations of the icePod. Listed from least expensive to most expensive: icePod Sphere, icePod Shake, icePod Retro, icePod Tap and icePod Original. icePod Sphere icePod Sphere is suitable for those who want to listen to only several songs. It stores up to 60 songs. It is in the shape of a hard ball which makes it enjoyable for chicks aged 12 and below. The icePod Sphere comes in three different colours: Green, Purple and Red. The price ranges from 6000 coins to 10 thousand coins. This icePod is one of the least changed each line-up comes out. The usual change of it are the colors. One color is added each line-up. icePod Shake The product can store from 70-100 songs, and it has a special edition that can store up to 300 songs, this special edition is only in red. The icePod Shake comes in eight different colours, four of which are only available for the 70-song version, the other four only for the 100-song version. The icePod Shake is extremely small and would be the hardest to break among all five icePods. This icePod has only 2 models, the usual change in each line-up are colors. icePod Retro The icePod Retro is the most sold icePod in Antarctica. This icePod stores up to 2500 songs in the "newbie" form, it has been changed alot during each line-up. The first icePod Retro line-up was in a rectangle shape. It can play music, videos, podcasts, and it uses the click-wheel. The second edition was a bigger and lighter product, and it had a built-in video camera. The current and third edition is a smaller (compared to the previous edition) product, and it has Flipper-Touch technology. In this edition the video camera was removed. icePod Tap The icePod Tap is the second most sold icePod in the industry, just after the icePod Retro. Gallery File:Icepod MediaPlayer.png|A 1st generation icePod Original in black. File:IcePod Player Example.PNG|Another 1st generation icePod Original in silver, playing a song written by Manny Peng. Trivia * It is a parody of Apple industry music player, the iPod * The most popular colour of icePods is silver. * Amac does not like icePods. See also * Peach * icePhone Category:Items Category:Machines Category:Devices Category:Music Category:Peach